falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Combat armor
Lag-Bolt's combat armor Winterized medic armor |game4 =FNV |articles4 =Combat armor Combat armor, reinforced Combat armor, reinforced mark 2 NCR Ranger patrol armor NCR Ranger combat armor Van Graff combat armor Desert Ranger combat armor |game5 =FNVLR |articles5 =US Army combat armor Riot gear Advanced riot gear Elite riot gear |game6 =FO4 |articles6 =Combat armor Marine armor |game7 =FO76 |articles7 =Combat armor Marine armor Scout armor |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Combat armor |game9 =FOS |articles9 =Combat armor (sturdy, heavy) Battle armor (sturdy, heavy) |game10 =FBG |articles10 =Combat armor |game11 =VB |articles11=Combat armor HERMES combat armor }} Combat armor is a general term for any suit of personal body armor employed before the Great War by the United States Armed Forces. Although offering varying degrees of protection, sophistication, and encumbrance, the combat armor is typically among the finest possible options when it comes to personal protection, as it was designed to secure the operator without limiting their protection or fine motor control.Simple combat armor: "Worn by the more mobile units that accompanied power armor troops prior to the war, combat armor offers protection without sacrificing mobility or fine motor control." Design Modeled after the human silhouette, combat armors were designed to provide balanced protection without limiting user mobility. They are a diverse family of personal body armor with varying degrees of sophistication, ranging from the earliest iterations developed by the United States ArmyThe Army helmet is presented in the game as an older type of helmet, issued to uniformed troops who do not use the standard set of combat armor: Clearly visible in the tutorial segment and later on countless dead bodies throughout the Commonwealth. to the cutting-edge riot gears that came into use prior to the Great War.Riot gear variants available in Lonesome Road. Army combat armor The first modern type of combat armor developed by the United States ArmyThe Army helmet is presented in the game as an older type of helmet, issued to uniformed troops who do not use the standard set of combat armor: Clearly visible in the tutorial segment and later on countless dead bodies throughout the Commonwealth. to the cutting-edge riot gears that came into use prior to the Great War.Riot gear variants available in Lonesome Road. consisted of individual armored plates manufactured from synthetic fibersVisual inspection of the Army helmet in Fallout 4 shows that its material is nearly identical to modern combat helmet materials, such as the Spectra or Dyneema fibers. attached to standard load-carrying equipment of the infantryman. The individual components included a combat helmet issued with matching goggles in hazardous environs, front and back ballistic plates, and a pair of axillary protectors. Additional forearm protectors were issued to frontline troops.Only Operation Anchorage soldiers are shown wearing them, they are absent from domestic armor. The lower body was protected by a pair of thigh plates, worn together with a groin and kidney protector. The shins, knees, and feet were covered by frontal plates worn over standard combat boots.Armor appearance in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. The armor was typically worn in conjunction with standard Army fatiguesAs shown in Fallout 4. or specialized uniforms designed for it, with various solid color camouflage patterns (including Arctic white, coyote brown, and olive drab). Rank indicators were typically painted on the axillary protectors,US Army combat armor in Lonesome Road has the rank insignia of a Private. with the Army insignia and identification numbers printed on the back plate.Ranger combat armor in Fallout 3. FO3 Combat Armor.png|Standard combat armor American Soldier OA.png|Winterized variant Winterized Medic Armor.png|Medic variant of the winterized combat armor US Army combat armor.png|US Army combat armor Tenpenny security uniform.png|Tenpenny security uniform Rivet City security uniform.png|Rivet City combat armor Fallout 3 Talon Armour with Helmet.png|Talon Company armor Ranger_battle_armor.png|Ranger battle armor VanGraff CombatArmor.png|Van Graff combat armor * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: sturdy combat armor, heavy combat armor. Standard-issue combat armor The success of the Army combat armor paved the way for superior models. The most important of these was the standard-issueBethesda UK Official Twitter combat armor issued to military units nationwide,Frontline troops in Alaska wear this type of combat armor. As seen in the ''Fallout 4 intro.Fallout 76 intro also clearly shows this type of armor as the standard issue armor for all United States soldiers. with the first Army model relegated to domestic and garrison duties.The Army helmet is presented in the game as an older type of helmet, issued to uniformed troops who do not use the standard set of combat armor: Clearly visible in the tutorial segment and later on countless dead bodies throughout the Commonwealth. The new combat armor was manufactured in three different variants, for wearing with the standard armed services uniform: Light, medium (sturdy), and heavy. The modular suit of armor was manufactured from alloys that offer balanced protection from conventional firearms and energy weapons''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Combat Armor offers balanced protection against both energy and ballistic damage." and provide load-bearing functionality in combat. A new combat helmet model was designed for all three variants, incorporating ear protection and a pair of attachment points for additional equipment, such as lamps (commonly found on surviving units) and targeting or imaging equipment.Concept art for the helmet shows the heavy model as having a special targeting unit attached, with an ocular over the right eye. The basic, light model was most common, issued widely to troops on the battlefield.[[Combat armor (Fallout Shelter)|Combat armor in Fallout Shelter]]: "The preferred battlefield armor of pre-war grunts."Frontline troops in Alaska wear this type of combat armor. As seen in the ''Fallout 4 intro., it consisted of a pair of plates covering the chest and upper back, attached to standard load-bearing equipment, axillary protectors, and a pair of plates covering the thighs.Combat armor appearance in Fallout 4. The superior, sturdy combat armor variant was the baseline model. The torso assembly is enhanced with the inclusion of soft body armor from ballistic fiber, overlaid with enlarged hard armor plates providing superior coverage and protection. A groin protector is included by default. Limbs incorporate the axillary and thigh protectors of the lighter model, with the addition of plating on forearms, knees, and lower legs. The entire assembly was intended for units engaged in heavy fighting on the most contested fronts.Sturdy combat armor in Fallout Shelter: "Worn by the toughest ground pounders in the toughest battles." The heaviest model of combat armor is a radical departure from the principle of balance that guided the design of combat armor. Emphasizing durability and protection, the heavy variant encloses the entire body in a layer of soft body armor enclosing it almost entirely, with the characteristic armored plates worn on top. The torso assembly incorporates the medium variant upgraded with armor plating enclosing the entire torso, including a characteristic hump that protects the upper back. Arms are sheathed in segmented armor that incorporates additional protection for hands, elbows, and shoulders (heavy axillary protectors include a pair of characteristic pauldrons). Legs are protected even more heavily, with armor plating enclosing the thighs, lower legs, and covering feet.Heavy combat armor in Fallout Shelter: "They used to send in an army. Now they only need you." The standard combat armor was designed to accept numerous modifications, allowing for it to be tailored for specific purposes. Common material included additional reinforcement, “shadowing” (reducing its profile and signature, with a characteristic black finish), and an optional polymer upgrade that replaced the standard combat armor alloy with advanced combat polymers. Functional upgrades were numerous, tailoring the armor's functionality to the mission profile and included special linings (fire-retardant asbestos, radiation-resistant lead, or the unique BioCommMesh enhancing combat drug duration), lightened construction, upgraded combat webbing, melee modifications, weapon stabilization, and various customizations of the armor profile and silhouette to improve performance in close combat.Fallout 4 armor upgrades. After the Great War, some factions developed their own modifications. For example, the Brotherhood of Steel armors incorporate a special coating that provides additional protection from background radiation. Advanced combat armor Even with the widespread deployment of standard combat armor, work continued on more advanced suits of combat armor. The largest and most successful model was a high-tech armor using advanced defensive polymers to provide a high degree of protection,''Fallout'' demo, Fallout and Fallout 2 item description: "{1700}{}{Combat Armor}" "{1701}{}{High tech armor, made out of advanced defensive polymers.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout demo), PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout), PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2))Fallout Official Survival Guide p.122: "'''Combat Armor:' High-tech armor made out of advanced synthetic materials."'' also referred to as battle armor''Fallout Shelter'' designates it as such. and reinforced combat armor.Fallout: New Vegas uses this name. The advanced model represented a new approach to design, doing away with the modular construction of its predecessors, and was hailed as an advanced personal armor for the 22nd century police officer or soldier: Highly effective against most types of damage and lightweight, unlike the heavy variant of the standard combat armor. Unlike older models, materials used in the advanced combat armor also provided limited protection from radiation by defaultCombat Armor item perk in Fallout and Fallout 2.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.5-17: "Combat Armor is advanced personal armor for the 22nd century police officer or military grunt. This is about the best armor a Vault Dweller is likely to see in their lifetime. Combat Armor is highly effective against most types of damage, is light weight (for it’s protective value), and is, unfortunately, not available without a special permit. Interested parties should contact the BADTFL office near them." and typically incorporated some form of camouflage by default.Sid: "{127}{}{It's camouflage, you blend so well. Wait! Where'd you go?}" (SID.MSG) The basic component of this advanced armor is a long-sleeve jumpsuit, incorporating thermal dissipators and general purpose dissipative membranes.The Chosen One: "{292}{}{The Phoenix Armor Implant.}" Johnson: "{310}{}{According to the reports, Phoenix Armor Implants give you 5% resistance to thermal damage (fire, laser, and plasma) - over and above any other armor you're wearing. The operation takes a few days, one suit of Combat Armor (for the thermal-dissipative membranes), and it will cost you $8,000. Not to worry, though; this operation *should* create only minimal scarring - at least that's what I read.}" The Chosen One: "{318}{}{That sounds great, Doc. Let's do it.}" Johnson: "{326}{}{Coming around, are we? You're just jam-packed with thermal-dissipators and dissipative membranes. You won't look quite so lumpy in a few weeks, but you won't be winning any beauty pageants again, either. Try not to pick at the pus-crusts near the drainage incisions until they stop suppurating.}" RCDRJOHN.MSG) It is worn underneath the actual combat armor, manufactured from polymer impact plates providing concussive protection and incorporating additional dissipation cells and membranes.The Chosen One: "{278}{}{Do you have what you need to perform the operations?}" Johnson: "{279}{}{Mostly. I have the skill and the training, but I don't have the implant material.}" The Chosen One: "{280}{}{So, what does that mean?}" Johnson: "{281}{}{That means that we'll just have to improvise. I think I can get what I need from a set of standard combat armor. I can take the concussive protection plates and also the thermal cells from the armor.}" (RCDRJOHN.MSG)The Chosen One: "{213}{}{Combat implants? What do you mean?}" Andrew: "{214}{}{Well, according to the schematics I saw, you can graft dermal plates and thermal dissipators to a person's skeleton using the following procedure...}" The Chosen One: "{211}{}{I found some combat implant schematics in the Vault City medical database. Could you perform the operation?}" Andrew: "{215}{}{Huh. Well, I suppose with help from the ol' Doctor I could do that operation. Course, I'd need some impact plates and dissipators first...might be able to pry some out of a suit of combat armor, if you can find one.}" (VCANDY.MSG) The top layer incorporates a single-piece vest enclosing the entire torso, a pair of axillary protectors, armored boots, forearm protectors, and a ballistic helmet with an integrated laser targeting system and a polarized visor. Compared to its older brother, the design is a lot more mobile, with limbs protected by soft armor that doesn't limit fine motor control and agility, and crucial areas of the body hidden under hard armor. The organic, rounded shapes of the armored shell also improve its protective qualities as compared to more angular past models.The appearance of high-tech combat armors in Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout: New Vegas. Brotherhood armor Upgraded variants Although the advanced combat armor was never fielded in large enough quantities to supplant the standard combat armor, additional variants were created: * The combat armor mark II is a heavier set designed for use by shock troops and Special Forces, incorporating additional armor plating and increasing its protective qualities.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.65: "Combat Armor is prewar personal body armor. Combat Armor Mk. 2 was designed as a heavier set of personal armor, reserved for use by shock troops and Special Forces." "Brotherhood Combat Armor, manufactured by the Brotherhood of Steel, looks like normal Combat Armor, but is made of substantially improved materials and is designed better. In addition to its other protective features, Combat Armor gives the wearer a 20% bonus to their Radiation Resistance." * After the Great War, the Brotherhood of Steel created its own variant that incorporates superior materials and design. Easily recognizable due to polished rivets incorporated into its pauldrons and the blue trim on the edges. CBTARMOR.gif|A set of advanced armor Combat armor reinforced.png|Full view CBTARMR2.gif|Mk 2 set CombatArmorReinforcedMKII.png|Full view COMBA2A.gif|Brotherhood variant Marine armor An advanced model of combat armor designed for the United States Marine Corps,DiMa's memory No. 5: "Memory file identification: 0Y-8K7D. Converted to audio transcription. Beginning playback. The marines here were equipped with an advanced model of combat armor. There are several suits already in the base, in various states of deterioration. But there were more shipments of the armor on its way to the base, the day the bombs fell. They could be in prime condition if the sealants have held. I have no use for them, but you never know. Maybe they'll be worth digging up one day... Additional data appended. Armor Shipments Tracking Information. Coordinates downloaded." the Marine armor pulls no stops when it comes to providing protection for the user, above even that of the heavy combat armor. Outclassed only by Power Armor, every piece of was designed to provide exceptional protection in nearly every battlefield scenario.Fallout 76 loading screens Unlike the standard or polymer combat armor, this variant relies on a combination of hard and soft armor to provide protection. The torso assembly consists of a tactical vest from ballistic fiber covering the entire torso from the groin to the shoulders and neck, supplemented by tactical rigging combining hard ballistic armor with a powered survival system and a belt with four multipurpose pouches. Arms are protected by sleeves from the same ballistic fiber, combined with hard armor covering the shoulders, forearm, and dorsal side of the hands. The hard armor is shaped to provide additional protection from the front when aiming and double as attachment points for additional carry pouches. The legs are protected in the same way, with the added benefit of thigh pouches and a pair of stabilizers on the shin. The helmet is derived from the standard combat armor variant, combing by default with a polarized visor, filtration mask, and additional carry strap on the back of the head. Together, they combine to provide a heavy duty set of combat armor that covers almost the entire body in heavy armor, excepting necessary articulation points.Armor appearance. Riot gear :Gameplay articles: NCR Ranger combat armor, Desert Ranger combat armor, Riot gear, Advanced riot gear, Elite riot gear, Ranger armor outfit Another advanced design fielded in limited quantities before the Great War, riot gear was a specialized model of combat armor used by the United States Marine Corps,Desert Ranger combat armor was used by a Marine in China. Army units in the American West,Riot gear availability in Lonesome Road. and select law enforcement agencies, such as the Los Angeles Police Department.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hint - "The distinctive black ranger combat armor consists of the Desert Rangers' traditional trench coat worn with Pre-War riot armor. Ranger patrol armor is hand-manufactured in the NCR." The most characteristic element of this model is the helmet. A rounded shell protects the head from incoming gunfire, while the lamps on the right side of the helmet (including infrared and visible light projectors) provide illumination.Massive Black concept art. The armored mask designed to be worn with the helmet is necessary to use the IR lamp, due to the low-light optics integrated into the lenses.The Courier: "What do the new rangers mean for NCR?" Hanlon: "The Baja rangers can do more advance night scouting and sharpshooting to assist the troopers. Ranger combat helmets are old Pre-War gear. They have built in low-light optics. Makes a big difference." (Hanlon's dialogue)As seen in the ''Fallout: New Vegas'' intro. The mask also incorporates a locking mechanism to properly join it together with the helmet shell, ear covers with membranes that do not inhibit hearing while maintaining its protective qualities, and air filters. Some upgraded models also include communications gear and upgraded filtering apparatus.Appearance of NCR Ranger combat armor, Desert Ranger combat armor, and riot gears. The torso assembly is a flexible vest of rigid impact plates, worn with adjustable straps on the sides and shoulders. One of its most notable additions is a prominent throat protector mounted on the vest, used by military operators to display tactical numbersRiot gear textures. or the owner's identifying information, such as the name, rank, and blood group, allowing for easy casualty management.Desert Ranger combat armor Later models of riot gears may include heavier protection, including armored plating on shoulders and forearms. Military coats designed for use with the armor will also typically include some form of bullet-resistant reinforcement. FNVHH Original Combat Armor.png|Helmet and vest of the USMC combat armor FNV HH Helmet side.png|Side of the USMC-issued combat armor FNVHH Desert Ranger Armor.png |Desert Ranger combat armor, combining a salvaged duster with jeans and a set of USMC desert armor RangerCombatArmor.png|LAPD riot gear combined with the traditional Desert Ranger duster Riot gear.png|Military-issue riot gear Advanced riot gear.png|Advanced version of the riot gear Elite riot gear.png|Elite riot gear Operators Pre-War The United States Armed Forces were the principal operator of the entire family of combat armors before the Great War, although some were provided to law enforcement agencies. It was not available to civilians without a special permit provided by the BADTFL. * United States Army: The main operator of the entire family of combat armor: starting with the US Army combat armor and its specialized variants, the winterized combat armor and winterized medic armor,Operation: Anchorage through the standard combat armor, to the most advanced suits such as the advanced combat armor,Fallout combat armor Mk II,Fallout 2 riot gear, advanced riot gear, and elite riot gear.Lonesome Road * United States Marine Corps: Employed riot gears adapted for desert use.Honest Hearts Desert Ranger armor. * Canada: At least one Canadian used the advanced combat armor for personal protection, before his capture and execution on national television. The source of the suit is not known.As seen in the ''Fallout'' intro''. Post-War States and municipalities * Brotherhood of Steel: The largest operator of combat armors, principally the Army, standard, and advanced combat armor. Basic combat armor was usually used with the standard woodland camouflage,Initiate Pek wears this armor in the field. while standard armor was deployed with a custom, copper-colored finish providing additional resistance to radiation.Fallout 4 upgrade options. The most advanced armor of this family was the Brotherhood armor, an upgraded variant of the basic version. Manufactured by Brotherhood knights, it looks like normal combat Armor, but is made of substantially improved materials and is designed better. * Enclave used advanced combat armor as standard equipment for its light infantry stationed on the mainland.Navarro infantry in Fallout 2. * Vault City provided suits of advanced combat armor to its patrols operating away from the City itself.''Fallout 2'' random encounters with Vault City patrols. * New California Republic Rangers used advanced combat armor in 2241,Rangers in Shady Sands and on patrols wear this armor. but by 2281, after being folded into the NCR military command, switched to hand-made combat armor pattern suits, with LAPD riot gears provided to its veteran members.[[NCR Ranger (Fallout: New Vegas) |Rangers in Fallout: New Vegas]]. * Rivet City's security guard all used Army combat armor painted black with riot helmets as its security uniform in 2277. Rivet City security guards in Fallout 3. * The wealthy merchant houses of the Hub provided full suits of advanced combat armor to the Hub Police in 2161.Hub Police officers in Fallout. Non-state actors * Some wealthy merchants would continue the practices of providing their security detail with combat armor, such as Duppo in 2242, with advanced combat armor,Duppo's guards in the Bazaar in Fallout 2. or Allistair Tenpenny in 2277, who provided his security with security uniforms in characteristic beige.Tenpenny security guards in Fallout 3. Van Graffs also wore black combat armor for brand recognition.Simon: "Welcome to the Silv- ah crap, don't tell me you're my new guard. Okay, now let's get you geared up. First, your armor. Standard issue is your run-of-the-mill combat armor, with a nice dark coat of paint for both brand recognition and sheer intimidation value. Next, your weapon. Guards are required to use rifles. Anything lighter compromises your combat effectiveness. Anything heavier and people are too scared to come in the door. What's your preference, laser or plasma?" (Simon's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) * The Gun Runners provided combat armor for all of its security between 2161 and 2281.Gun Runner guards in Fallout' and Fallout: New Vegas. * Various mercenary units and other groups throughout the centuries made use of combat armor of all types. Notable examples include Bishop's mercenaries, Darion's elite New Khans, and the Hubologists of 2241, Talon Company and Reilly's Rangers of 2277, as well as Gunners of 2287.Appearance of these characters in Fallout 2 Individuals would also be able to purchase an intact suit with increasing ease, due to the increased availability of suits on the market (although prices are typically high).Availability of armor between Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, and Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Gallery Concept art Fo4_Combat_Armor_Concept_Art.png|''Fallout 4'' concept art Fo3_Combat_Armor_Concept_Art.png|''Fallout 3'' concept art by Adam Adamowicz Combat_armor.jpg|Combat armor ad from Fallout d20 Renders and game assets FNV_Wallpaper_7_1920x1200.jpg|Promotional wallpaper Fallout-New-Vegas-Welcome-Poster.jpg FNV_Wallpaper_9_1920x1200.jpg FNV NCR wallpaper.jpg|''Fallout: New Vegas'' main menu background Desert Armor.png|NCR Veteran Ranger wielding a .357 magnum revolver nv-rifle-dude.jpg|NCR Veteran Ranger holding an anti-materiel rifle FNV NCR Armor.jpg|NCR Veteran Ranger in the Fallout: New Vegas trailer NCR Ranger concept4.jpg|NCR Ranger combat armor concept art Ranger CA front and back.jpg Ranger Massive Black 2.jpg|Ranger helmet concept art Ranger Massive Black 1.jpg NCRPropaganda7.png|NCR Propaganda showing the Ranger helmet